


Life is simple. Until it isn't.

by jessthemess19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Children, Gen, Original Fiction, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthemess19/pseuds/jessthemess19
Summary: Bringing up a family filled with superheros and strong moral compasses isn't easy, as Steve Rogers and Tony Stark find out. Peter and Natasha don't have normal childhoods, but no one expects them to, but everything is turned upside down when their identity is revealed and a portal opens up in the New York skyline, which, unexpectedly causes some changes in the family dynamic.





	1. Life is simple, until she cries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first Fanfic! Its an idea I've kinda been toying around with for a while and I'm so glad I've actually been able to sit down and write it! Hope you enjoy - more notes at the end!

“Oh Cap, she’s so tiny!” Tony Stark said over the shoulder of his husband, as he looked down at their new born daughter.

“I know…” Steve said dreamily as he stared into the baby’s eyes. “Did we ever actually decide on a name?”

“No, but I’ve been thinking. What about Natasha?” Tony suggested, smiling at how Steve’s face lit up as he said the name.

“Perfect” Steve replied, placing a small kiss on the tiny infant’s head.

Almost on cue, the baby cooed contently, like she approved the name. Natasha looked even smaller than a normal infant in Steve’s huge muscular arms as she stretched slightly, opening her big blue eyes to stare directly up into her Pops’ eyes, a slight smile crossing her lips.

“Did, did she just smile?” Tony asked. “She is like, what an hour old? How is she smiling already?"

“I don’t think that was a smile” Came Steve’s reply, as he moved his hand from under the small baby. “Someone needs a change!”

Tony chuckled. This was his life now, and he couldn’t be happier. Natasha had small wisps of dark brown hair, clearly taking after him in that sense, but took after Steve in the colour of her eyes. Tony didn’t mind who she took after, but secretly he hoped she would take after Cap more than him, Steve’s caring nature was something Tony had always envied, and was his sexiest quality in his opinion. This little being in his arms depended on him, and he vowed to never let her down.

~

"Tony!" Steve practically screams as the small toddler in front of him wriggled and squirmed away from his grasp, eventually succeeding, but being pulled back by huge arms belonging to Captain America.

"What!" Tony said, both worry and annoyance apparent in his voice. He looked down at the brown haired girl and smiled to himself. "This is what you pulled me from the party for? I told you - Nat doesn't like it when you put on her nappy like that. She only likes the pull up ones. It’s not 1940 anymore!" Looking towards a frustrated Steve. “Look I’ll do it” Tony said, pulling a new nappy from the pile and slipping it on with ease. 

“Ugh how are you so good at that? Let’s go back down then” Steve sighed, picking up Natasha and pulling her into his arms and placing a soft kiss on her smooth cheek. She may be nearing two, but he still couldn’t stop loving the fresh baby smell of her head, it made his heart melt every time. 

“Here she is! Birthday girl!” a voice boomed from the living room, followed by a round of cooing and awing at the sight of Natasha in her purple frock, hand-picked by Pepper as neither of her dad’s had any idea of fashion, especially when it came to 2 year old girls. Bucky Barnes rushed towards Natasha, scooping her out of her Pop’s arms, bouncing her up and down on his hip. “Shall we go and play?” 

“Yeass” Came the reply from the young girl. Though she was very good at talking, and had started at a very young age, she still struggled when excited, which her Dad’s found incredibly adorable, as if they needed another reason to love her even more. She had all the avengers wrapped around her little finger, they would do anything for her, and even her smile made most of them fall apart. Even Thor, though he tried hard to keep up the masculine image, almost melted when she crawled up onto his lap, showing him her new toys which he willingly played with great enthusiasm, making sure she stayed with him, as he clearly liked the affection she showed him. Though the Avengers were close, Natasha made them a family, and both Tony and Steve knew that any of them would lay down their life for her which reassured them greatly. 

“Tony, can we talk for a minute?” Steve asked gently at his husband, who was staring at Natasha with such adoration and love Steve almost felt bad that he had to steal his attention, but this was important. 

“Sure what’s up?” Tony said cheerfully, placing a kiss on Steve’s lips. Steve looked back at Natasha, now groping at the handle of Thor’s handle. 

“Let’s have another.” Steve said definitely. Before Tony could talk, Steve blurted “I know a woman, May Parker. She is willing to be a surrogate and she says its okay and technically if we just got the sciencey stuff sorted we could have another now?” Steve rambled. 

“Steve!” Tony interrupted. “I’m in. If the next one is even half of what Natasha is then we will be too blessed for words.”

Steve smiled, glancing back at his daughter, soon to be a sister, laughing at how she picked the shoelaces of Nick Fury and placed them into her mouth. Cute, but not very hygienic. Steve keeps laughing until he notices her reach for something, an Iron man fist. His super-fast reflexes fly into action as he lunges towards her, pushing the hand out of her way. 

“Tony. Stop leaving bits of your suit everywhere. You know she will end up grabbing it and hurting herself.” Steve said, the annoyance clear in his voice. 

“So another one. Do you think we can cope” Tony laughed.


	2. Life is easy, until the Hostages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your Daddy had to go away on a work trip and might not be back for a long time", was what Steve said. Steve needed to say "Your daddy has been kidnapped and we might never see him again", but that was a little hard hitting for a 5 and 7 year old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhhh I'm not terribly proud of this chapter, I just wanted to upload another chapter before the weekend was up. Hope you enjoy the fluff anyway and please leave any suggestions of story point in the comments!

“Look at his gorgeous eyes!” Tony cooed over the baby boy before him, playing with his chubby hands. 

“I know Tony. I saw the first 500 times you said! I know he is incredibly cute, but Nat is on her way and we can’t make her feel left out, she needs to know that she is still so important to us. But our attention may just be split a little…” Cap trailed off as he saw Tony clearly not listening to a word he was saying. Tony had always wanted a boy. 

“Peter Rodgers-Stark. You are one of the most beautiful things I have seen in my life.” Tony almost whispered at the baby. “Remember that the fake name is Parker, like the surrogate mother, like Natasha’s is Romanoff” 

“Nat won’t be happy about everyone not paying attention to her all the time, she is a right diva and a drama queen when she wants to be” Steve said, looking expectantly towards the door for his daughter’s arrival. He heard the sound of squeaking shoes, and a faint cry, one which he recognised well. It was the “I don’t like this outfit!” cry he had heard so many times. “Here she comes!”

“Nat!” Tony said, moving cautiously towards her in order not to disturb the sleeping baby in his arms. Behind her Wanda Maximoff stood a pace or two behind, clearly out of breath. “What, a two year old too much for you?” Tony teased, looking in her direction. 

“That is no ordinary two year old.” Came Wanda’s reply, laughing slightly. 

Tony lowered himself onto his knees until his arms were at shoulder height with Natasha. “Look Nat, your new baby brother!”

Natasha reached out and placed a soft hand on the baby’s head, and after a moment of deliberation, brought it down with as much force as she could muster, smacking the baby on the arm, causing him to wake up screaming. Natasha smiled to herself, but was quickly pulled aside by Steve, who tutted disapprovingly at her. 

“Oh boy” Captain America said. “This is gonna be a long 20 years!”  
~  
“Peter! Peter! Peter! PETER!” a voice screamed in the ear of the 5 year old. Natasha sat on top of her brother, shouting his name till he woke up. “Are you excited for your first day of school? I love school and I know you will too! I can show you around and you can stick with me and I’ve got your uniform sorted and do you remember your fake name it doesn’t matter because I do and if anyone asks we are cousins and…” 

“Natasha. Leave the poor boy alone!” Steve Rodgers said from the doorway. Natasha always had a way with words, her natural intelligence clearly apparent in her everyday life. Despite her young age, she had been training with Nick Fury, and was excelling in all aspects, and Steve couldn’t be more proud. 

After dragging her brother out of bed and shoving some breakfast down him, Natasha waited excitedly by the door as Happy stepped out and helped them into the car, which had been suitably downgraded in order to fit in with the alibi which had been provided. Revealing the kid’s identities was too dangerous, and it made them a target, so Steve and Tony had agreed to keep their existence hidden except to those who were closest to them and they could trust. As the car pulled out of the garage, Steve’s heart was racing. Each moment they spent outside of the condo was a step closer to them being discovered. But he had to let them go. 

Peter was in the play corner of his classroom, tinkering a small toy robot which he had been naturally drawn to, which was hardly surprising considering his parentage when a smaller boy with dark hair pushed past him. “Do you want to play with me?” Peter asked, holding out the toy to the boy. 

“Okay” The boy said nervously. “My name is Ned” 

“Peter Parker?” A female voice cut off the 5 year old before he could reply. “You need to go to the principal’s office right away.” 

Sighing, Peter made his way to the office, where he saw both Natasha and his Pops waiting for him. “What is it pops?” He asked in his innocent voice, which broke Steve’s heart because of the news he had to break to his children. 

“Remember how your Daddy had to go away for a little while for work?” Both children nodded their heard. They were both incredibly observant, which Steve had noticed. “Well something went wrong so Daddy might be gone a little longer than we thought. We don’t know when he will be coming home but he will be, so don’t worry.” Even Steve couldn’t fool himself with his act. Tony had been hit by a missile from his own company, and was shown unconscious in a ransom video, which Steve had watched and wept over. He just didn’t know how to break it to his two children, his world, standing before him. “I’ll tell Nat the truth” he thought to himself. For a 7 year old, she understood a lot, and could process large amounts of information. “She can cope.”

“How was your first day at school Peter?” Steve asked when in the car, looking back at the light brown haired boy. 

“It was okay. I made a friend called Ned and I played with a robot. It was broken so I fixed it like Daddy had taught me to, can I show him it when he comes home” He asked with such excitement in his voice. 

“Yeah sure…” Steve sighed, glancing back at Natasha, who was looking out of the window with an unreadable look. She knew something was wrong. 

When they got back to the compound, Peter ran straight to the miniature workshop Tony had built for him and Nat, and was Peter’s favourite place because he got to spend one on one time with his dad in there. Natasha was good with technology, but her real talent lay in words. She could read faces and recite facts and figures with ease, which made Steve both proud and nervous. Fury had seen her potential, and Steve wasn’t entirely happy at his 7 year old being trained like a spy, but Tony had had the final say. 

“Pops, what’s happened to Daddy? I know something is wrong and that you’re sad.” Nat said bluntly.

“Daddy has been taken away for a while by some bad men, but he will find a way out and I am sending all of the avengers, including uncle Rhodey, to find him. All except one…” He trailed off as he felt Bucky walk into the room, ready to surprise his favourite niece from behind. 

“No I don’t want you Uncle Bucky I want Daddy!” Nat started to cry. “Pops, I can take care of Peter. Go look for Daddy and bring him home.”

“No I won’t leave you alone I need to be here right now” Steve started to say, but stopped himself when he saw the stubborn expression on Nat’s face. “Okay okay. I’ll go!” Almost glad. He needed to see his husband safe again, not only for the sake of the kids, but for his sake too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be uploading soon and the next few chapters will probably be focusing on the main avenger's films. I know the storylines and timelines are soooooo messed up but I hope you can look past that! As always, if you like the story please leave kudos and comments, they mean a lot to a new writer!


	3. Life is simple, Until he Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 Year old super agent Natasha gets a call which changes her life, and exposes her identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm not incredibly happy with how this chapter is written, as it is more focused on action rather than the relationships. I promise more fluff next chapter!

Fury’s training had paid off, the 11 year old thought as she sat tied up in front of a Russian mob. So much had happened since her Dad was kidnapped. The revelation of the identity of Iron Man, being drafted into the avengers, but most importantly she had met Clint. He was training with her, and he had saved her so many times, it was almost impossible to count. She looked up to him and they looked out for each other, but this was a solo mission, and she needed to finish the job. 

“So, this is not how you thought the night would go?” The much older man said to her after slapping her in the face, sending her newly dyed red hair flying behind her. Her identity was much harder to keep secret, now that she was being sent on missions, though neither Steve nor Tony knew of her activities. 

“I know how you wanted the evening to go, believe me, this is better.” She replied sarcastically. This was an easy job. By slipping the wrong name, she was able to gain all the information she needed, the older man basically performed a monologue revealing all of his secrets to her, as if he thought he was in a film! But she couldn’t deny the thrill of it, of being tipped in her chair on the edge of a drop, the threat of torture, this is what she lived for, the thrill. But then… the phone rang. 

Agent Colson’s voice was distant but recognisable. The phone was passed to her. 

“We need you to come in” 

“Are you kidding? I’m working!” She replied, the annoyance clear in her voice

“This takes precedence” Came the blunt reply. 

“I’m in the middle of an interrogation this moron is giving me everything.” She could already feel the long talk with Steve approaching due to her choice of words. Moron was enough to have stern words about her language. Sometimes it really sucked having a Dad from the 1930s. 

“Natasha, Barton’s been compromised.”

At that, alarm bells rang in her head. In a split second decision, she kneed the old man in front of her right where she knew it would hurt, head-butting him as he fell to the ground. She quickly turned her attention to the other two men, hitting them with the legs of the chair she was still tied to, hearing the sound of bones crunching after the impact. This was an easy fight, she thought, as she sat on the foot of one of the henchmen whilst kicking another. Head-butt, kick, punch, stamp, over and over again until the men didn’t try to get back up. Grabbing her shoes and the phone, she walked out, turning it into a light skip which clearly showed her age. 

“You’ve got the big guy” Came a voice from the phone. 

~

“You know for someone avoiding stress you picked a hell of a place to settle” Nat smirked at the 13 year old boy. God he was cute. Was she blushing?

“Your actress friend, she a spy too? They start that young?” He said. He had a nice voice, soft and gentle, completely the opposite to what she knew he could become. 

“I did” Came her reply. “I’m here on behalf of shield” 

~

Natasha and Bruce walked into the room where they had been directed. As soon as she stepped foot in the door, she knew she was in for a lecture. 

“What are you doing here?” Steve questioned, quickly followed by Tony

“You said you were on a school trip”  
“Who are you with?”

“You weren’t wearing that when you left”

“Are you okay? Your face is slightly bruised.”

“Did he hurt you?”

"Wait until we get home young Lady" 

"You're so grounded" 

"What happened to your top?"

"Did he do that to you?" 

"Did anyone hurt you? I'll hunt them down if they did..."

The barrage of questions were never ending. “Who is looking after Peter?” Natasha asked, breaking her dad’s rush of questions. 

“Pepper but”

“Okay great. We can talk about this later.” The expressions on Steve and Tony’s faces made it clear some form of explanation was needed right now. “Basically I’ve been training as an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D since I was 7. I’m good at it and I’ve done well. Is that enough for you? Happy now?” 

Both men opened their mouths to start to talk, but before they could, a screen flashed, and all attention was brought to the prison cell camera, in which was Loki, slowly laughing to himself, as he if knew he was going to win. 

“Woah, that’s some crazy dude” Bruce said, his youth showing majorly now. 

Steve and Tony both looked at the boy Natasha had brought with her, with such protectiveness Bruce backed down, clearly intimated by the pure strength of their love for her.  
But they felt betrayed, and it was obvious. Their daughter had been turned into a weapon, and now she was powerful, and about to face a power mad alien.

“How did we get here?” Tony thought to himself, as he wrapped a protective arm around Natasha, pulling her closer to him as if to shield her from what was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also can we talk about - two chapters written in one day! I'm proud of myself, even if the chapter didn't come out like I wanted it to. I won't be including all of the marvel films, but I can tell you that the next few chapters are going to be based on civil war and there will definitely be Infinity War chapters! As always like and comment if you are liking the story!


	4. Life is simple, until he Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and the avengers team up to fight Loki, but someone makes a surprise appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This isn't my best chapter but I wanted to get one out before one of the most hectic weeks ever! I hope you enjoy and please leave any comments of any storylines you can think of and I'll try and include them in this piece!

“Natasha!” Tony shouted as a hole opened up in the floor right under where she was standing. Loki had escaped, and Clint and the minions were blowing up the Heli carrier. 

“Natasha hold on I’m coming!” 

She tried to move, but her small leg was trapped under a large metal pipe. It hurt. It hurt like hell and she tried her hardest not to scream or cry. The last thing she needed was for her parents to start stressing about her. 

“Bruce… could you help me…?” She asked timidly, but her question was quickly cut off by a grunt coming from the teenage boy. “Bruce? Are you okay?” 

Then he started to turn. It was clear he didn’t want to, and the struggle between the two beings residing in one body was apparent. But despite the struggle, green began to creep up his arms and neck, slowly transforming the teenager into the monster she knew he could become. 

“Banner please, please just help me and calm down” But her pleas were interrupted by a giant roar. She was in danger, and she was scared. More scared than she had ever been. Turning her attention towards the pipe on her leg, she managed to lift it up slightly, enough for her to get her leg out. The pain was unreal. It was definitely broken, as she could see the slight protrusion the bone had made under her skin. But she couldn’t focus on that right now. Using her training, she quickly reset her leg, biting on her hand to distract from the searing pain. But by now that was no longer her main priority, he had fully turned and was coming towards her aggressively. 

“Thor, Maria, Fury anyone STEVE Natasha is down there with HULK! He is gonna hurt her someone help!” Natasha could hear Tony plead with anyone listening, but she knew that no one would be able to get to her quickly. 

“I’m sorry!” She shouted back into the hole at her parents. “Please just stabilise the ship I can handle it! I, I love you both so much.” She almost whispered as she turned to face the giant green rage monster. He threw a punch, and she barely dodged it. He continued to throw more punches, until she could no longer avoid them and was sent flying into a desk. The pain overrode her brain, and for a split second she blacked out, hearing the blood rush to her head, and then drain almost immediately and rush to a different part of her body. She looked down at her leg, the bone now poking through her skin and gushing blood. How did this happen? 

Would she ever see her parent’s again? Her last memory of them was them fighting, they weren’t even fighting for a reason. Everyone had just starting arguing with each other and Bruce had nearly turned but now he had fully turned. The last thing she remembered her parent’s saying to one another was Tony telling Steve that “Everything he is was made in a bottle.” The comment was so cold and brutal, the whole room was taken aback. 

“I’m sorry…” She trailed off, as her world faded to black, but just before she slipped out of consciousness, Thor came crashing into the room, sending the Hulk flying backwards, forcing him to transform back into Bruce as he came tumbling down. Natasha held her arms out towards Thor, as he picked her up in one of his strong arms, circling his hammer so they flew out of the wrecked room, and into her father’s arms. 

“Natasha, Nat can you hear me? She’s not conscious Tony get help!” She heard Steve say, but his voice sounded distant and far off, almost as if she was underwater. “Kid stay with me okay?” The worry was obvious in his voice, she was only 11, and sometimes even he forgot that. 

“NATASHA!” another voice shouted from even further away. Tony’s face crumpled when he saw her leg and the bruises on her face, and immediately gathered all the avenger’s together, except the Hulk of course, and assigned them with different ways of helping Natasha. 

Her world went dark, and when she awoke, she was in a brightly lit hospital bed. Time had clearly passed, and her dads were asleep on each other at the end of her bed, deep circles under their eyes. Peter was there too, cuddled up in their lap, so surprisingly small compared to her Dads. She lay back, perfectly happy, everything was peaceful, but not for long. 

~

It had been a long fight. The Chitari were hard to beat and even with the Hulk, who, even after apologising several times, Tony and Steve didn’t trust. And that’s when they saw it. The Nuke headed straight for New York with the intent of limiting the damage to the city, and destroying everything in it, alien or not. Suddenly like a bolt of lighting, rockets shot across the sky, and the nuke changed its course. 

“That’s not possible…” Clint said. He had been removed from Loki’s spell, and god Natasha was happy to have him back at her side. 

“Is that, Dad?” She asked no one in particular. She felt muscular arms pull her tightly into a hug, and immediately tensed, thinking it was one of the invading aliens, but relaxed again once she realised it was only Steve. “Pops what is it what’s wrong?” 

“Daddy is being very brave, so do you think you can be brave form Daddy as well, and brave for me and Peter? 

Natasha nodded her head, not entirely understanding. It was only until the iron man suit disappeared through the portal and there was a huge explosion did the thought finally click into place in her head. She buried her face tightly into her dad’s arms, looking away. She couldn’t watch him die. But then she saw him fall anyway, falling from the portal, none of his thrusters on, just free-falling, and not stopping. She ran towards the falling man, despite being pulled back by Steve, tears obscuring her vision. She closed her eyes just as the Hulk jumped and saved Tony, pulling out her phone to call Happy. 

“Happy bring Peter back to the Stark tower. It’s safe and the aliens are gone but I think Daddy has just…” her words trailing off at the end. How is she so calm? She knew it was impossible that her dad had just died, just left her there in the world. She couldn’t hear any crying. Turing around, she saw Tony sitting on the ground in his battered suit, looking bruised but very much alive. 

“DADDY” She shouted as she ran full sprint towards him, completely unaware of the news cameras and reporters she had just revealed her identity to. “I thought you were dead.” She said bluntly. “Don’t ever, EVER do that again. I love you too much daddy"

Whispers began to be heard from the reporters, whispers of Tony Stark's secret family he kept talking about in interviews, that this must be his daughter. Her identity was out, but that was nobody's priority right now. 

“I’ll try not to.” Came his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I've focused a lot of Natasha recently so I promise the next 2 or 3 chapters are either going to be about Steve and Tony or Peter as I feel I need to develop those characters a bit more! As always Like and Comment if you are enjoying this story!


	5. Life is simple, until he opens the box of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony look through old memories of their family, remembering just how lucky and blessed they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm quite proud that I've been able to upload nearly everyday! Anyway this chapter is just a bit of fluff because it's cute and easy to write! I wanted to focus a bit more on Peter and so the next chapter will be all him!

“Now, you carry the 3 over to the other side of the equation by subtracting it from both sides. There you got it! Now the equation stands at Y=-3. And there you go, you’ve just solved an equation!”

“Thanks Nat!” Peter said. Algebra was usually only for the older kids, but it was clear Peter was going to be a genius like his sister, and they had moved him to a different school, one which focused on science and maths, Peter’s favourite subjects. 

“I’ve got my own homework to do now Pete, ughhhh kill me. Psychology!” she moaned, a bored look on her face as she headed across the spacious hallway into her own room. Soon enough the load music began to play and the door slammed. Typical 15 year old. 

“Heya Budd! What you up to?” Tony practically yelled over the loud sound of 70’s music blaring out from Natasha’s speakers. 

“Maths” He answered, barely looking up from the piece of paper. He could go for hours when he got into the swing of the equations, and was often late for dinner due to getting so wrapped up in his studies. 

“Let’s have a look then” Tony said, expecting the questions to be simple, well simple for him, the genius and billionaire playboy. “What on earth…” He almost whispered, looking down at the advanced maths which even he didn’t think he could do, let alone do at 12. But sure enough Peter was working his way quickly through the long list of questions, only looking up after he had finished the 5th. 

“Do you think that we could go in the lab today and work on my new toy car?” He asked. He loved working in the lab with Tony, it was one of his favourite things to do, and it the time in the lab was theirs. They were a team, and no one could deny that. 

“If you get all this done before dinner then yes we can.” Tony replied, a smile spreading across his face. He loved spending time in the lab with Pete almost as much as Pete did. “For God’s sake Natasha will you turn that down?!” he shouted across the hall, earning no reply from Nat’s room, but a small shout from downstairs. 

“Language!” Steve shouted up towards his husband. “Tony you said you would come help me sort this stuff out! Don’t you dare hide in your lab again!”

Sighing, Tony kissed Peter’s hair, lingering just a moment too long to soak up the fresh scent. 

“ugh Dad go away!” 

“Okay okay! I’m going!” Tony chuckled, leaving his room but stealing a last glance at his son. His son. His whole life he has wanted a son, and finally he’s got one. And he lives up to all the fantasies. 

“Tony!” Steve yelled. 

“Yeah I’m here! What do you want help with?” 

“This box of photos here.” Steve said over his shoulder, nodding his head towards a few large boxes, each with photo’s spilling out of them. Steve was very sentimental, which Tony loved. Tony was always so caught up in the moment, he forgot to capture it for later, but luckily, Steve was never without a camera. 

Opening up the first box, the first photo caught his eye. It was at Pete’s christening, which Tony had been against but Steve insisted. He was in his little suit, his chubby cheeks pulled back into a smile, his tiny hands clinging onto one of Steve’s fingers. Tony remembered how proud he felt that day, and looking at the photo he couldn’t help but chuckle.   
“Hey Steve, remember at Pete’s christening when he didn’t like having the water put on his head so he bit the priest?” 

“Oh My Days I remember! I was so mortified I thought I would die of embarrassment and then you would have had a funeral and a christening on your hands!” Steve came running over, sat next to Tony and began to rummage through the photos with his husband. 

“Look Tony, our wedding day…”

“You looked so handsome, when I first saw you in your suit I thought I was going to faint.” Tony said, snuggling to Steve. “What would I have done without you eh?” 

Steve continued to rummage in the box until he pulled out a photo of Natasha and Peter, both wearing the Stars and Striped outfits that the girls used to wear in Captain America’s old commercials. “Now this, needs to be burnt!” He declared, turning the photo so Tony could see it. 

“Hey hey, Natasha spent weeks learning that dance! I even paid for dance lessons!” 

“Yeah I know!” Steve said as he pulled out even more photos of Natasha in various costumes and hairdos, each one labelled with which show or competition she was performing in, what place she won and who was there with her. “I think she got a bit hooked on the dance thing. It’s a shame Peter didn’t either, you can clearly tell from the photo how much he is loving it!” Steve said, as he examined the photo of Nat and Pete in those cute outfits. 

“I just can’t believe you actually joined in and dressed up. I’m still surprised you knew the words!” Tony laughed. 

“Hey, you know you loved it”

The two men continued to look through the photos, oohing and awing at every possible moment, reliving those happy memories. Tony pulled out a photo of all the Avenger’s, with Thor holding an infant Pete and Bucky holding Natasha’s hand. The panic was clear in Thor’s face, clearly not used to being handed something so small and fragile, which made Tony chuckle. “Nothing is better than this. I love you so much Steve. Thank you for giving me this family.” Tony almost whispered, settling down into Steve’s arms on the long sofa. 

Just then their peaceful moment together was interrupted. 

“Dad! DAD!” Came Peter’s voice from the stairs. “Can you sign my permission slip for my school trip? Don’t worry Ned said his mum would take us!”

“Where are you going? Do you need to take Happy with you?” Tony replied

“Nah it’s okay. We’re just going to Oscorp to look at the science labs and stuff. I think it’s gonna be boring cus our labs are the best!” He shouted enthusiastically, swinging around the banister and running back into his room. 

“We are so lucky” Steve said, as he played with Tony’s hair. “But I am the luckiest, because I have two amazing, talented kids, but I also have you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be coming out either tomorrow or the day after, but schoolwork is swamping me, so if I don't get a chance to write the next chapter soon I am really sorry! If i leave it more and 4 days then I'll write 2 or 3 in one go! As always Like and Comment if you are enjoying this story! It means a lot!


	6. Life is simple, Until the Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter notices some strange changes after a trip to Oscorp Laboratories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP so a chapter that I actually like! This was my chance to focus on Peter and I'm so glad I did I love writing about him! Even though it took a lot longer than I meant to I finally finished this chapter! I've got a really busy weekend ahead so won't be able to upload but will try and compensate on Monday.

“Woah that’s awesome…” Peter almost whispered, as one of the Oscorp scientists showed him round the machines in the room. Of course Peter had already seen most of this machinery and had worked on it with his dad, but it was still cool being explained through the processes and seeing a new perspective on the work. 

“And here we have our babies.” The scientist laughed at her own joke. “Our genetically engineered animals, each with a combination of the major strengths of each of their subspecies.” 

“Hey look Penis Parker it’s you!” a voice came from behind him, followed by a hand pointing at the most ugly creature in the room. Peter wasn’t entirely sure what the creature was, but it was repulsive. Flash swaggered up behind him, slapping his outstretched hand onto Peter’s shoulder. “No wait, it’s not stupid enough.”

“Leave us alone Flash, no one here is scared of you.” Came the bored reply from MJ, one of Peter’s two only friends. He wasn’t like Natasha or his dads, he wasn’t popular, but he didn’t mind it. Peter glanced over his shoulder and shot a look of thanks over to MJ, but her head was already back in her book. 

“Woah Peter come and look at these freaky ass spiders. Ignore Flash you know he is just jealous.” Ned said, pulling him over to a glass case filled with blue and red spiders.   
“Here we have our 14 genetically mutated spiders. These…”

“There are only 13.” Ned interrupted 

“The scientists must be experimenting on that one. Anyway as I was saying”

Peter blocked out the tour guide and took out his phone to start recording for his vlog. Admittedly it didn’t get many views, as nerdy teenagers geeking out over science doesn’t exactly have a large demographic. But as he did, he felt a slight movement of the back of his neck, but paid little attention to it, until a sharp stinging sensation begun at the base of his neck. 

“Ouchhhhhh” he groaned as his hand flew to the cause of the sensation. He felt a small lump under his skin, and worry immediately flew to his mind. “Yep. I’m gonna die. This is it.” He thought, quickly calming himself back down. “It’s probably nothing” He thought, but an ounce of worry still remained. 

“Okay kids, 10 more minutes and then back on the bus” His teacher called out.

“Ten more minutes? That’s not enough time!” Peter thought, as he quickly sprinted to the next exhibition. “Ned come here look at this!” 

It was almost as if time flew by on the bus, and before Peter even knew it, he was being greeted at the door by a leaving Vision and Wanda. “You guys going out?” He asked wide eyed. He didn’t feel so good, but he ignored that, sad that he couldn’t have a night in with the Avengers. 

“We all are!” Wanda said excitedly. “Your parent’s have already left but FRIDAY has put some food on for you and Natasha is still here, although I don’t know if you will be able to get past the eyerolls.” Wanda shouted as they left the compound.

Peter walked into the sitting room and plonked himself down in front of the TV, turning it on to watch Star Wars, his favourite films of all time. He pulled out his phone and began to text Ned and MJ 

Peter: Hey guys what’s up?   
MJ: The Sky  
Ned: Really funny MJ. Wanna hang out?   
Peter: Really want to but not feeling too great   
MJ: Wimp  
Peter: Ned have you watched the new Star Wars?   
Ned: No Peter it hasn’t come out yet  
Peter: It’s awesome  
Ned: You’ve watched it?   
Peter: Oh yeah, right. My Dads know a couple of people.   
MJ: You’ve said that before, when Thor just happened to show up at our school and give you a high five. That was a strange day  
Peter: Yeah guys I have to go sorry…  
Ned: And you’re always hanging around that Natasha girl. Hasn’t she got two Dads as well? And you do look very alike…  
MJ: And isn’t that Natasha girl the daughter of Captain America and Iron Man?   
Peter: Sorry guys I really have to go  
MJ: OMG.   
Ned: OMG  
Ned: That makes so much sense. Why else would there be a big bodyguard type man always hanging around school following Peter unless he was a paedophile. Pete you do know him right?   
Peter: Yeah look guys you’ve got it all wrong  
MJ: Peter, just tell us the truth. Are you or are you not related to Captain America and Iron Man?   
Peter: Yeah I am   
Ned: WHY WOULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME this is so cool I can’t wait to tell everyone about this!   
Peter: NO NED YOU CAN’T! My Dad’s tried to keep my identity hidden for as long as they could, along with Natasha’s as well. It puts us at risk. We wouldn’t be able to leave the house without a heavily armed team.   
Ned: Wait, are you trying to say, that you are the secret son Tony Stark keeps talking about?  
MJ: Nah Tony says he is a genius so it can’t be our Pete    
Peter: Very funny MJ. Yeah that’s me.   
Ned: Okay I didn’t see your message before, and I’m really sorry, but I may have just told our whole class. And the year above. And below. And, well the whole school. 

Peter began to type an angry reply, when a wave of dizziness hit him, forcing him to drop his phone and sink further into the sofa. He pulled a blanket over himself, shivering, and closed his eyes, hoping some sleep would help sort him out. It had been a long day after all. But, just as he felt sleep close in, Natasha sat on his head.   
“Move” She said, picking up the TV remote and turning it off. 

“Hey I was watching that!” Peter protested, but to no avail. 

“Look we have the house to ourselves, let’s do something fun!” She insisted. “FRIDAY, open the lazertag arena please, and send all robots there. We are gonna have the best night in ever.” She declared.

“Certainly Miss Romanoff.” The sassy AI quipped back, knowing full well that Natasha hated being called Miss Romanoff. 

“FRIDAY, remind me to disable you tomorrow” Natasha shot back 

“Happily, Miss Romanoff”

~

The Lazer game was fun, and for a couple of hours he almost forgot about his dizzy spell and the pain in the back of his neck. He and Nat were playing against the robots, which was a bit of an unfair advantage on the robots side, as there were more of them and they were robotic, and so didn’t tire out so easily. 

He felt a jolt of pain running down his back from the sizeable lump on the back of his neck, and had to stop his campaign towards the robot, falling to the floor. A robot advanced behind him, and Peter instinctively jumped, avoiding the onslaught of lazers. 

“Peter…” Natasha said, wide eyed looking up at him. “Why are you on the ceiling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to keep trying to upload nearly everyday but not always possible so sorry if you have to wait! As always if you are enjoying the story please leave a like and a comment!


	7. Life is simple, Until he finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Natasha figure out Peter's new found abilities, but Steve and Tony come home early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being so short! I was writing this as a substitute for not being able to write again for a while, but don't worry, I've got a load of plot points for new chapters!

Peter began to panic. Like, really panic. Why was he on the ceiling?! “Nat, NAT! NAT! Help! What’s happening to me?” 

“Peter, calm down. It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s not okay! You’re on the ceiling!”

“Would you like me to inform your parents of this behaviour?” FRIDAY asked, receiving a loud and definite NO! From both of the Rogers-Stark children. 

Peter began to slowly let go of the ceiling, and proceeded to back-flip off the wall and landed perfectly, standing up in amazement. “Woah. Now that, was totally awesome”

Natasha just continued to stare at him in shock. “Peter what happened to you? How are you able to do, you know, that?”

“I’ve never been able to do this before. I feel different, like something changed today. I felt really ill earlier, and I have a lump on my neck here and”

“Let’s see it.” Natasha demanded. As she ran her hand over the raised skin she felt a thin string protruding from the two small red dots on the top of the lump. Looking closely, she immediately recognised the markings. “Peter… this is a spider bite.” 

“I felt something, when I was at Oscorp, and we were looking at the spiders, and Ned said… Oh my God. Ned said there were only 13.” 

“So?”

“There should have been 14.” Peter replied, as a dead silence hit the room. “Natasha, I’m scared…”

Hearing the trigger words, FRIDAY said “I am calling your parents. They will be here in an hour.”

“FRIDAY we told you not to! I can handle this.” Natasha basically screamed at the AI, the panic clear in her voice. “Look, can you remember what they said about the spiders?”

“I got a video of it somewhere…” Peter said, slowly pulling out his phone and opening his gallery. “Here”

“These genetically mutated spiders have super strength, a faster healing ability, intinuative senses which alert them of danger, and of course all the normal spider characteristics.” The voice from the recording rang out. “At the moment, we are testing them for genetic rewritting where they will be able to bind those enhanced genes with human genetics, creating a new race of hybrids. However, this project had to be scrapped due to low levels of success. A bite from one of these is fatal, and will kill you in the first half an hour of being bitten, so I would advise you to keep your hands to yourself. Here at Oscorp, we…” The voice continued, only to be cut off by the ending of the video. 

“So you’re not dead. It’s been half an hour. Maybe… no.” Natasha started#

“What? Tell me!”

“Maybe it worked on you.”

“Due to this recent diagnosis and information, I have sent out a high alert, and your Parent’s and the avengers will be returning shortly.” FRIDAY interrupted, making Natasha groan and Peter’s eyes to flash with worry. “ETA, 30 minutes” 

“Okay, let’s think. Actually, lets test it!” Natasha said, her eyes gleaming with excitement 

“Wait What?!” 

“Let’s see what you can do!”

The next half an hour was filled with backflips, dodging balls and papercuts, which was admittedly a little weird, but they needed to test his healing ability, and sure enough, he could do all that the genetically modified spiders could. Peter was halfway across the living room ceiling when the doorbell rang and both Tony and Steve stepped in through the door. 

“PETER HIDE” Natasha yelled, as she ran down to meet her parents as they entered, determined to cause a distraction. “Hey guys you’re back early. What’s up?”

“Nat FRIDAY called us, said something was wrong” Steve said, as he quickly checked Natasha over and scanned the room for any threats. “Where is Pete?”

“Oh he’s just in his room. We were watching a scary film, and so his panic levels triggered the call. Sorry guys!”

Tony shot her a sceptical look, and glanced up at the ceiling. 

“Crap” Natasha thought to herself. He knew. As her Pops disappeared upstairs to find Peter, Tony pulled her into a hug. 

“Care to enlighten me on why Peter was on the ceiling?” He said softly into her hair.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to try and upload on Monday, but I'm not promising anything! As always, Like and comment if you like the story or have any suggestions!


	8. Life is Simple, Until the Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha needs a favour from Peter, but it backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm back! I've just realised I haven't put tags on this work so will do that now - hopefully will be able to update nearly everyday now again. Hope you enjoy!

“Pete, you have to talk to him. He’ll understand!” Natasha said, walking Peter up the school drive. This had become a regular thing since Peter’s identity was revealed, as they both refused to take Happy with them, Natasha had begun to walk Peter to school. Natasha could look after herself, but their parents didn’t think Peter was so capable.

“No – He’ll probably go ahead and sue Oscorp, and then find a way to take away my powers. And I don’t want that.”

“Okay, you do what you want. Pete, can I ask you a massive favour?” Natasha asked quietly, looking straight ahead and avoiding eye contact. 

“Tell me what it is and I’ll consider” Pete said, a smile crossing his face. The ball was in his court now, and he could set the price as high as he wanted. 

“Um, I need you to cause a distraction. Get both Dad and Pops downstairs, just for 10 minutes or so.”

“Why?” Peter asked

“None of your business” Natasha replied snarkily. 

“Fine, but it’ll cost you. One month of cleaning my room.”

“Done” Nat said after a brief hesitation. “But not a word to Dad or Pops.”

“Fineeeeee” Peter whined as he turned into his school building. Time to start thinking of excuses!

~

“Hey Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?” Peter asked, sticking his head round the doorframe. Tony nodded his head and patted the seat next to him, which Peter quickly sat in. “Um… I know you saw. You know, me on the ceiling, and I think it’s time I offered an explanation. When I was at Oscorp, I was bitten by a genetically engineered spider”  
The panic was clear in Tony’s eyes, his pupils dilating and his mouth falling open. “But I’m okay! Really I am. Actually, you could argue that I’m better than I was before!” Peter began to explain what had happened to him over the last few days, the changes he had found, and finally, his plan for the use of his powers. “And now I have powers maybe I could join the Avengers too with you, Pops and Nat! Look I designed this web fluid at school today and I really, really, really, really want to join! Pleaseeeeeeee” He finished. God he hoped it had been enough time for Natasha to finish whatever she was doing. 

“I mean, I know teenage boys your age go through some changes, but I meant puberty! Jesus Pete you can’t join the Avengers! You know it’s not safe and I won’t let anything happen to you.” Tony said, starting to get up. 

“I can do it!” Peter pleaded, but was interrupted by the sound of FRIDAY welcoming back Steve. “You can’t say anything to Pops. I don’t want him knowing just yet. Just let me porve myself to you – I’ll join Nat on one of her missions and…”

“Heya guys I’m home!” Steve announced as he walked in the door. 

“Hi Home I’m Tony.” Peter struggled to contain his groan at the awful Dad joke, but Tony shot him a look as if to say “we haven’t finished talking.”

However, all attention was suddenly brought to a loud thump coming from upstairs. 

“I’m just going to say hi to Nat…” Steve said, as he practically ran up the stairs with Tony and Peter in close persuit. 

“Wait! How about we start a movie! You don’t want to go in there I think she was changing and you know what she is like. We should go back down and leave her alone maybe she is on her period she is scary when she is angry so maybe we should just go…”

Peter’s rambling was cut off by Tony. “Pete. What’s going on?” When Peter didn’t immediately reply, Steve opened the door to Natasha room, only to be greeted with the sight of Natasha and Bruce, standing by her open window, kissing. The room fell silent as both Natasha and Bruce realised they had company, and they quickly pulled away from each other, Natasha wiping her mouth. 

“So that’s what you needed the distraction for” Peter said, before quickly shutting up after the glares from Steve and Tony, and the pleading look from Natasha. 

“Look let me just explain myself…” Natasha started. 

“Bruce? Seriously? He tried to kill you Natasha! He put you in the hospital!” Steve yelled, dragging the two teenagers apart. 

“Seriously Nat, he is older than you as well!” 

That was true. She was only 15 and he was 17, but she was determined not to let age get in the way. They had met back in 2012, and had been dating for two months. Clint had set them up, and they had been happy, but Natasha was desperate for her parents not to find out, they had only just become comfortable with Bruce when he came around to help Peter and Tony in the workshop, as Peter really admired the school star. They both went to midtown tech, and Bruce had almost become an older brother to Peter.

“Please just listen to me! I know it’s scary that I’m in a relationship, and that I’m not a little girl anymore, but you’re just going to have to DEAL WITH IT! I’m not 6 anymore, you don’t have to hold my hand all the time I can look after myself, and when I’m with Bruce I can be myself, and not this child who you expect me to be!” Natasha shouted, tears streaming down her face. Bruce pulled her into him protectively, and both Tony and Steve felt a pang of pain as the hug reminded them of the many protective hugs they had given her over the years. “You can let go of me now – I’m grown up. You have to stop thinking that you can control every aspect of my life!” 

There was a stunned silence in the room, all eyes on Natasha. Steve broke the silence and spoke first. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry I freaked out – it’s your life, I can’t control it.” Hiding the deep stabbing pain in his gut. He felt like he was giving her away, and as he looked at her, the last few traces of the child she once was fell away and Steve saw before him the mature and blossoming young woman that she had become. 

“Emotions were never, um, never really my thing, but I have to agree with you and Steve.” Tony said, as holding back the tears. His baby had grown up, and he found himself looking towards Peter, longing that this moment never came with him as well. He pulled the whole room into a group hug, and let the tears freefall – for once he forgot the date, exactly 8 years since he was kidnapped. 

Peter broke the moment completely, piping up from underneath Natasha’s and Tony’s arms. “This is so awesome! Now I get to see Bruce all the time!” 

The room laughed, but no one could have for told the adventured in store for Bruce away from this planet, and away from Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focused more on Natasha than I meant it to, but the next one is all Peter/Tony I promise! As always Like and Comment if you enjoyed the new update!


	9. Life is simple, until the interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The public fall in love with Peter and Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm not entirely sure what this chapter was doing in terms of plot but I wanted to add a bit more of the Natasha/Peter dynamic! I can't upload much for a couple of days, but I'll make up for it I promise!

“Okay so we have here masks of all the avengers, and we are going to ask you some questions, and you have to hold up the avenger the statement applies to.” The presenter said, smiling at Peter and Natasha. This was the first of many press events Steve and Tony had decided to let Nat and Pete do, as their identities were out anyway, and so they could finally put the rumours to rest. 

“Okay, filming in three, two, one…”

“Hello everyone! Now I have the pleasure of interviewing Natasha and Peter Rodger’s stark, the children of Captain America and Iron Man! So I guess the most obvious question is – what’s it like having two superheroes as your parents?” 

“I think it’s pretty cool, and it’s handy as well. If someone is bothering you, you can get Iron man to come and scare them! Natasha finds them really annoying though.” Peter said, a wide smile on his face. 

“ahah I bet she does! Okay so as you can see, we are going to play who’s most likely to with the Avengers – How well do you know all the heroes?”

“Really well, ever since we were both born. They are like our massive family, and we love them to bits!” Natasha answered with the same energy as Peter. 

“So, first question, who is the biggest Diva in the group?” 

Straight away both of the children held up a picture of Thor. “Stay out of his way if he is having a bad hair day.” Peter said, deadly serious. The presenter laughed along with Natasha.

“Okay next question – Who has the most different home personality to their superhero one?” Peter held up a photo of Natasha, whilst Natasha held up a photo of Steve. 

“What! Explain yourself!” 

“Well… everyone thinks you’re a badass, but actually you listen to 70s music and love history… so… I’d say that was pretty different from the usual ass kicking”

“Point taken… I chose Dad cus he tries to be so cool in public but he actually just sits and draws, and he is a right melt sometimes.”

“I love this – getting the lowdown on all the avengers!” The presenter said, a large smile on her face. “Who is most likely to die by doing something stupid?”

Without hesitation both Pete and Natasha held up Tony’s mask. “He is always testing stuff on himself and he keeps getting himself into bad situations all the time! I swear we look after him more than he looks after us.” Pete explained. 

The rest of the interview went by smoothly, with funny anecdotes and secrets about family life being revealed. 

The final question came rolling in. “Who do you think this new Spiderman is? And is he going to be a new addition to the Avengers?” 

Natasha quickly interrupted before Peter could let anything slip. “I’m not sure. He seems like a good guy but the Avengers is dangerous and I wouldn’t want him to get hurt. We all agree on that.” 

“Thanks you guys for being such great sports today! It was great to talk to you.” The presenter said as she wrapped the interview up. Natasha and Peter had to be somewhere else, doing more press, in particular they were needed on the Ellen Show, and Peter wasn’t going to miss that for the world. 

Dressed in a simple blue suit, he walked confidently behind his parents as they walked out on stage, the audience going wild. Natasha followed behind, wearing a black jumpsuit, and sat down next to Tony. 

“Hello, Hello, Hello! Oooo I’m so excited to meet you two, looking very lovely I must say!” Ellen said, directly addressing the kids. “You’ve caused a storm on the internet. Everyone loves you!” This point was reinforced by the loud cheers and wooping from the audience. 

Tony and Steve guided the interview, and Natasha and Peter acted politely, laughing at the funny home videos people had sent in and the tweets about them, but you could tell it was all getting a bit much for them. After so many years hiding it felt wrong to suddenly be so open about their identity. They felt vulnerable. But Tony and Steve were so proud, they could finally show off their amazing children who they had been talking and raving about, for once they could be truthful about their family dynamic and what actually went on in the Avengers compound. The audience fell in love with the family, but before the show ended, the two superheroes had a surprise for their children. 

“So, courtesy of Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers, everyone in here today will be leaving with a $200 Target gift card!” Ellen announced, “And, they have an extra special treat for you two.” Ellen said, as a small puppy was brought out and placed on Peter’s lap, and a tiny Kitten was placed on Natasha’s. 

“Oh my God!” Natasha whispered as she looked down at the tiny thing in her hand. “Thank you so much!” she said, pulling both Steve and Tony into a hug. 

The small dog on Peter’s lap jumped up and eagerly licked his face, earning a round of awws from the audience. He had never been so happy. 

~  
“Peter, could you come in here a second?” Tony yelled from the workshop. Peter was there in a matter of seconds, the small puppy bouncing behind him, ears flopping either side of his head. “Look, I’ve been thinking. I know you sneak off at night, no listen to me” He said as Peter tried to deny it. “I know you sneak off, and I’m not entirely happy about that, but I’ll be happier knowing you’ll be safer in this” revealing a spiderman suit, a massive upgrade to the one he had before, which was practically a onsie. 

“Woah, Dad. I don’t know what to say…” Peter replied, running his hand over the fabric of the suit, admiring the tech and the way it conformed to the ridges of his newfound muscles. 

“A thank you would do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a load of plot points coming so don't worry! As always, like and comment if you enjoyed it - it really means a lot to me when you do!


	10. Life is simple, Until he Teases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is forced to go to school, where he gains some unwanted attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was kinda inspired by Tom Holland's Lip sync Battle and what the consequences would be for Peter if he then had to go back to school and what Flash would say to him. Hope you enjoyyyyyy!

Peter hadn’t been to school since the day after the bite incident, and even then he had spent the whole day with his head down, not even talking to MJ or Ned except when necessary. Yes, Natasha had walked him to school every single day since, but each time he reached the gates, he would put on his new suit and swing around town, looking for petty crime he could stop. 

But today there was no escaping it. Steve was taking him to school, and he was already in enough trouble. Steve had been called by the school about Peter’s lack of attendance, which was met with an hour long lecture from Steve, and several disapproving but understanding nods from Tony, but Natasha had barely batted an extended eyelash. Steve hung back as he watched Peter enter the school reluctantly, not wanting to cause a scene. 

“Hey PENIS.” Flash yelled from the top of the steps, causing Peter’s spidey-senses to go wild. “You a puff like your dad now?” He asked condescendingly. 

Peter internally cringed as he thought back to his most recent interview. The lip sync battle where he dressed in drag and danced to Rhianna. He loved it. He and Natasha were always very competitive, and now he was able to bring the competition head to head, on Live TV. As always though, he didn’t think of the consequences, and the teasing that would ensue after the dance. 

“So. Stupid, ugly and gay. Bet your parents are soooooo pleased” the sarcasm dripping from his voice. “You really a Rodgers-Stark kid, cus I ain’t buying it. I mean, have you seen Natasha? She is hot. I’d bang her” That last sentence was met with a round of woops and cheers, which made both Steve and Peter’s blood boil. “Look at Natasha, and then look at you. Were you a charity case or something?”

Peter continued to look down, tears welling in his eyes. 

“You gonna cry now Penis Parker? You gonna cry?” Flash teased, as he pulled Peter’s chin up so he was looking directly in his eyes. “No amount of money can save you now Parker.” Punching Peter square in the jaw. Peter knew he could fight back, but he honestly didn’t want to. If he could suddenly defend himself then it would raise questions he couldn’t answer without revealing that he was Spiderman, so he let flash and his goonies beat him up. They had never physically hurt him before, but now that Peter was both intellectually and socially superior to Flash, he clearly felt that he needed to show the small boy who was in charge. 

At this, Steve knew he had to step in. He pulled the boys off his son with little force, not caring if they got hurt, and bent down to his son, ready to pick him up like he had done when he was little, but Peter pushed him off and stood up, slightly bent over and blood dripping from his nose. 

“You dicks. Leave my son alone or I swear to god I’ll…” Steve yelled, clearly disregarding the idea of not making a scene. 

“Dad leave it.” Peter said weakly. “Just, leave it okay.” Pulling Steve through the doors of the school. 

“How long has that been going on Peter? Don’t lie to me.” The worry clear in his voice and eyes. He looked down at his world, and the pain on Peter’s face broke his heart.   
“A couple of years. It’s nothing. Honestly. It’s never been that bad before” Peter said, almost ashamed. 

“You could have told us!” Steve replied, his voice softening, as he bent down to eye level with Peter. “We could have done something about it…” He pleaded. 

“Yeah and if he had stopped picking on me he would have just picked on someone else Pops. It doesn’t matter honestly.” Tears falling from his eyes, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from people in the corridor. I mean, Captain America was sat right next to him. 

“Pete you’re 13. You’re not old enough to be dealing with that sort of thing by yourself. I’m telling the head.” 

“No please… don’t” 

“Then what should I do? I don’t know how to help you Pete!” Steve replied, the frustration showing. 

“Just, let me sort it. And don’t tell Dad. He’ll probably just go and kill Flash or something” Peter sensed a theme there… 

“We’ll talk about this later” Steve said, clearly annoyed as he wiped the blood from Peter’s face. “We’d better get you all cleaned up before your head teacher sees you.” Directing Peter towards the boy’s toilet, again earning some puzzled looks. 

Just as Peter entered the toilets, Flash left, panic crossing his face as he looked up at the 6 foot beast that was Captain America. 

“Peter go ahead. I’ll be right there.” Steve said calmly, a thin veil covering the anger. 

Peter never found out what happened when he went into the toilets, but he had a feeling Flash would probably leave him alone a little more than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm hoping to write another chapter very soon (maybe even tonight) so I hope you all enjoy this one! The next couple of plot points are very action focused so I thought I would write some fluff to make up for it! As always Like and Comment if you're enjoying the story so far!


	11. Life is Simple, until they are Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tony, any idea where the kids are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have dark things in mind for this story plot, so keep reading and the next chapter will be out very soon!

It had been about 11 months since the day Steve had marched Peter into school, and its true school life had got easier, but home life was hard. Steve still didn’t know about him being Spiderman, and that weighed on his conscience, but he didn’t want to tell him. He knew he would stop him from going on patrol. Even that had become less frequent, as after the school incident, Tony had stopped him from patrolling every night. 

Suddenly everything went black, and he felt a hand push on his mouth. It was cold, cool and strong. He panicked, kicking and screaming, punching and biting, he should have been safe. Who was in his house? Who was holding him? Why did he smell familiar? 

“FRIDAY! FRIDAY!” He yelled, but received no response. 

“I’m sorry, but the AI has been deactivated for today Mr Rodgers-Stark.” A cold, quiet voice behind Peter said, his accent thick. Russian? Peter was so disorientated, he couldn’t tell. “Come quietly, your sister is already waiting for you.” Shoving Peter off his bed and out of the door, not caring if the 14 year old got hit on the way out. Peter’s enhanced hearing picked up the start of a car, actually, it sounded more like a van. Tears welled in his eyes at his unpredictable fate, as he was pushed into the back of a vehicle, hitting both his head and his shin on the van. He whimpered, and a second body was pushed into him. 

“Peter its okay. I’m here. Don’t worry.” Natasha soothing voice could be heard through the bag over their heads. “It will be okay. I don’t know where they are taking us but I swear to lord if they hurt you I will single handedly beat the shit out of…” She got cut off by the van leaving, the force pulling both of the kids towards the front of the van, smacking them against the wall. 

Natasha internally cursed, annoyed at her outfit and it’s lack of help. Normally, both Peter and Natasha would wear their specially made suits Tony had designed for them after he accepted that he couldn’t stop their crime fighting, but today Natasha had skipped training in favour of hanging out with her friends, wearing only a flimsy, short, 1950s style blue dress with flowers on, which really wasn’t offering any protection at the moment in time. Peter hadn’t got his suit on either, as he never wore it at home, unless he was improving it. When Natasha had been swiped, she had heard one of the men commenting on her outfit, with another replying “Easy access” before laughing loudly, and she had felt sick to her stomach. 

~ 

“Hey kids, we’re back” Steve shouted up the stairs. They had been out all day on a date day, which they had started to do more frequently due to the kids being older and more capable of looking after themselves. “Hey Tony, the kids have wanted a film night for a long time. How about we invite the gang around and have a proper one?” Steve asked, his arms wrapped tightly around Tony’s waist. 

“Eh, okay then. But I’m not cooking again. If you’re gonna have people round please let us just order takeout. “FRIDAY, notify the gang.” He got no response, and was about to question it when Steve pressed his lips against his. 

“I love our date nights” Steve said, nuzzling his head into Tony’s neck. 

“Actually FRIDAY can you set the invitations back an hour or so?” Tony said, his intentions clear. However, when he once again didn’t receive a response, he pushed Steve off him and went straight to his workshop, leaving a very disappointed Steve stood in the hallway. 

“Run diagnostics on FRIDAY” 

“Sir, FRIDAY has been temporarily shut down.” Was all the information he got. 

Steve on the other hand, walked up the stairs to find Peter and Natasha. Opening the door to Natasha’s room, he saw loads of paper sprawled over her king sized bed, a laptop half open, also on the bed, and her cat, Nala, curled up in one corner of the room, clearly not being able to fit on the bed due to the mess and lack of space, but no Natasha. Natasha and Tony were so alike in the way they worked, plans and paper everywhere. Leaving Natasha’s room, he quickly moved along into Peter’s room, which was a whole of a lot tidier. His dog, Rufus, sat whimpering under the open window, but no Peter. 

“Tony, any idea where the kids are?” Steve yelled. 

“I literally got back at the exact time as you. How would I know any more than you?” Came the snarky reply. 

“Hello Sir” FRIDAYS voice was heard throughout the compound. 

“FRIDAY, got an ETA on the kids?” 

“I was disabled, but have now looked for the location of Miss Romanoff and Mr Parker. I have found no trace.” 

Panicking, Steve rang Natasha’s phone, but the ringtone could be heard coming from her room. The same went for Peter’s phone. They were teenagers, they never left their phones behind. Starting to really worry, Steve asked FRIDAY of any news reports about their kids, and the results were overwhelming. 

Several hundred of news articles appeared, with photos of them both with bags over their heads, photos of them in the back of a van, the list goes on. Each headline contained the same 9 letter word. “Kidnapped”

~

The butt of an AR hitting her head caused Natasha to finally stop screaming, and as the black bag was pulled off her head she struggled to keep the tears in. A man yelled at her in Russian and forced a sign into her hands, forcing her to look directly into a camera pointed at her face. Peter was sat right next to her, head bowed, a large black eye forming.   
“Say it. Say the words on the card, and he doesn’t get hurt.” A familiar voice spoke. Natasha knew it immediately. 

“Uncle Bucky!” She yelled, looking directly at her old friend, practically screaming again. The response she got was not the one he was expecting. 

“Who the hell is Bucky?” 

“Ah yes, sorry about your little friend, we had to wipe his memory for him to be useful. Which he has been. “A voice with a thick Russian accent spoke. 

“Say it.” Bucky said again. 

Natasha decided it was best to comply in this situation, noticing the gun pointing at Peter’s head. “Anything you want to do to him, do to me instead.” She begged, trying her best to protect him. 

“Just say it.”

Natasha braced herself, and began to speak. “From today, my brother and I have started our new and improved lives. We are happy to be starting our correct upbringing. Hail Hydra…” Her voice trailed off as she spoke the last two words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! 1000 hits! Thanks to everyone who gave up their time to read my little story - it means a lot! As always like and comment any ideas for the future!


	12. Life is simple, until the Bidding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stark, Cap, we have a location”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit shorter this time but for some reason this was particularly hard to get my ideas out of my head and actually into the story!

All of the Avengers stood in the line, each of their faces clearly showing the lack of sleep and anxious worry they were all experiencing.

“Tony, stop pacing. We’ll find them” Fury said, directing it towards all of the avengers, not just the billionaire philanthropist. 

“What’s the use? What’s the use of having all the money in the world if it can’t help you find the things that matter most to you?” Tony practically screamed in Fury’s face, before burying his tear-stained face into Cap’s t-shirt. “WHERE ARE THEY FURY? You have to find them….”

“They’re our world… we shouldn’t have exposed them so quickly. HYDRA is bad, like really bad.”

“Yes Rodgers, we gathered that” Fury replied back. 

Thor’s hands trembled with rage, those children had been like his own, one of his main reasons for returning to Midgard so many times. Wanda’s eyes were filled with tears, after Pietro died, Natasha and Peter had been the closest thing she had to a family. Sam stood next to her, arms crossed in front of his chest and his face contorting, stuck between emotions, Hill was next to him, her usually smiley face stern. 

“Tony, calm, please just calm down.” Rhodey said, from the corner of the room. He was joined by Clint, who was so broken and full of worry, he couldn’t even speak. 

“Hill, get Vision on the phone, I have an idea.” Fury said, beginning to type on the illuminated screen on his right. 

“Do whatever you need to do. Get them back.” The last words were more like a threat than a plea, but Tony couldn’t care less. 

~

“You will have your duties assigned to you. Natasha you will follow Adalwolf, Peter, come with me.” 

“No, please, can we stay together, please.” Natasha pleaded, as Bucky grabbed her arm and pulled her away from her brother. 

“You will not address any member of HYDRA without being directly addressed first. Women are weak, and below all men. You will fulfil your duties and service whomever desires.”   
At this, Natasha’s mouth dropped open, as she shot a pleading look at Peter. She was pushed into a different room, and forced to stand upon a platform, unable to see anything other than the bright lights shining on her face, a stark contrast to the darkness she and Peter had been submerged in for the last few hours. 

“Starting bid at $4,000.” An unfamiliar voice shouted. 

What? What where they bidding on? The awful realisation dawned on her, forcing her to crumple and fall to the floor in her misery. Her. They were bidding on her. Again, Bucky’s cold arm dragged her back up to her feet, and the bid continued. 

Peter, however, was being treated extremely differently to his sister. Strapped down to a lab table, needles and wires protruding from his skin. He had fought the doctors initially, but the suppressants had entered his body and he was too weak to resist in the end. 

“Peter, you will lead a new race.” The man who had brought him here spoke from above his head. “A new race of super-soldiers who will lead the world to Salvation. HAIL HYDRA.” He shouted the last words in the face of the 14 year old, as he began to drift out of consciousness. 

However, his superhuman hearing was able to pick up the most disturbing noise. The sound of the highest bidder for Natasha claiming his prize. His stomach retched at the sound, but he was restricted by the straps holding down his wrists. 

“Natasha, you will scrub the floors, wash my clothes, clean my boots and cut the lawn. From today you are my property and a strict course of discipline will break your will soon enough.” The strong hands of her new-found “master” held her arm down, printing the words “property of Baron Strucker”. The strong move was unnecessary, as Natasha was already broken, her claiming causing her to stay lying on the bed, her dress torn. She had only been there for a couple of hours, but she had already given up. “You are to dye your hair blonde and wear it in plaits. You are only to wear this uniform unless told otherwise. No more of that slutty clothing. You are to be a good ayrian wife, and your sole purpose is to please me and produce healthy boys. Girls are of no use to anyone.” And with that, he left the room. A single tear ran down Natasha’s face.

~

“Stark, Cap, we have a location”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn't know I was going there but I did! I think I'll be skipping the actual rescue as I find scenes like that hard to think up, and so will go straight to their return and the reaction to it. For time referencing by the time of the rescue the children have been at the HYDRA base for a couple of days.


	14. Life is simple, until the accords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the plot of civil war but more domesticated :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit shorter than I meant it to be today! Sorry...

“I’m not going to sign those bloody accords Tony!” Cap’s shouts could be heard throughout the compound. 

“Capiscle please just listen. It’s the only way.” Tony replied, trying to reason with his husband. “If you don’t sign, you’ll be a criminal. You wouldn’t be able to stay here, and we need you here.” 

“I need to go. I need to see Bucky. He’ll understand.” Steve said, making his way towards the front door. 

“You’re seriously gonna take his side? After what he did? He hurt our kids Cap! How can you trust him, more than me?” The hurt clear in Tony’s voice.

“He was brainwashed. He couldn’t help it.” 

“Yes. He could have.” Came the stern reply.

Peter popped his head out of his room, clearly interested in whatever the argument was about, and joined Natasha, who was already sat on the top step, Nala sleeping in her arms. “What are they arguing about now?”

“This accords thing? I saw them on Dad’s desk so of course I had a look. They are trying to reduce the power of the avengers, something about reducing civilian loses? I didn’t have much time to have a look” Natasha replied, eyes still glued to the two men arguing. 

“What! That’s ridiculous. They’ll never sign them.” Peter said, starting to get up. “I’m taking Rufus out, you wanna come?” 

“Yeah go on then”

The 15 and 17 year old bounced down the stairs, Rufus trailing behind, tail wagging. “We’re taking Rufus out for a bit. See ya later!” Peter yelled, throwing the back door open and entering the garden. But even from the garden they could still see the obvious signs of an argument between their parents. Tony had his hands crossed and Steve was stood away from him, his shoulder’s pulled back as if trying to make himself bigger. However, one by one, the other members of the avenger’s filed into the large living room, some waving to the children playing in the garden, some just sitting down, ready for business. Clint however, abandoned the formalities expected of him and ran out the door, joining Nat and Peter. 

~

“Oh God, how did it get this far?” Steve thought to himself, as he walked down the halls of the airport, alarm’s ringing in his ear. He knew the only way out of this was to fight, to get to the quinjet and stop Zemo before he brainwashed other super-soldiers. Why couldn’t Tony just understand that! Steve donned his iconic Captain America suit, pulling the helmet over his head and sliding his arm easily into the shield, and walked towards the runways where Tony was already standing. 

“Nat?” Steve said, questioningly, staring at his daughter stood beside Tony, ready to fight against his team. 

“I’m sorry Pops, I have to.” She replied, staring at the ground, ashamed. 

“Yeah okay I’m getting bored now. Underoos!” Tony yelled, bringing his hands up to his mouth like he was trying to amplify his already loud voice. 

“Okay that’s my cue!” Peter said under his breath, flipping into the scene and shooting a web towards his Pops, stealing his shield. 

Natasha shot Tony a death stare. “Dad. Why is spiderman here?” She whispered over the comms, placing extra stress on the word “Spiderman.”

“I got desperate okay?” 

~ 

“You have the right to remain silent!” Peter yelled. God that sounded stupid! What was he on about? 

“Hey, Kid. Yeah we all know who you are.” Sam yelled back, struggling to move his arms due to the vast amounts of webbing covering them. 

“Er, um, ummmmm. You do?” Came Peter’s hesitant reply. 

“Yeah Pete, you make it really obvious.” Bucky added.

“Do you think this could wait till later? Pops doesn’t actually know.” This didn’t feel like the right conversation to be having right now, considering Peter was currently fist fighting with the two other superheros. 

“I mean” Bucky started, blocking a punch. “Are you gonna tell him?” 

“Mayb…” Peter started to reply, but was cut off by something pulling him out of the window. Suddenly, he was facing his Pops, Captain America himself. 

Steve had avoided Natasha, not wanting to have to fight his own daughter. He was furious at Tony for getting her involved, but she was here, and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. All he could do was fight the next person who got in his way. That person just so happened to be the new kid on the block. Spiderman. Steve threw some weak punches, but the kid almost beat him. He knew he had to step it up when suddenly his legs were swept from underneath him, pulled away by some strange sort of webbing. 

“Mr. Stark said go for your legs.” A muffled voice came from behind the mask. It seemed almost familiar, Cap thought to himself. 

“Yeah kid, what else did he say?” 

“That you’re wrong, and you think you’re right, and that makes you dangerous.” 

At this Steve couldn’t hear him anymore, as rage took over his mind. He threw his shield, dropping a transporter tunnel on top of the young superhero. But he wasn’t crushed. Suprisingly, he held the tunnel up, and Steve had to admit he was impressed. 

“You got heart kid. Where you from?” 

“Queens?” 

He knew he had heard that voice before. He had heard that voice so many times he almost kicked himself for not recognising it. 

“Peter. Is that you under there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on holiday for a week so I'm not sure if there is going to be another chapter for a while but don't worry! It'll come! As always, like and comment if you're enjoying the story!


	15. Life is Simple, Until they Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap finds out about Peter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOPPP I'm back! Sorry I couldn't post in a while but I only just got back from holiday - which was very nice! This chapter is shorter than I hoped but ya know. Hope you enjoy!

“Uh, no… I don’t know anyone called Peter” came the masked reply. The panic was clear in his voice, his secret was about to come out.   
“Peter, listen to me. I’m not going to be mad if you just tell the truth.” 

“Who do you keep talking to? I don’t know anyone called Peter! My name is… uh… my name is… John!” 

“You having trouble remembering your own name there Pete? Just take off the mask and tell me.” Steve said, becoming conscious once more of the heavy transport tunnel on top of Peter. 

“Um. Okay. Yeah Pops. It’s me” Peter said reluctantly. 

“WHAT!” Steve yelled, causing Peter to cringe backwards. 

“You said you wouldn’t be mad!”

“WELL I CHANGED MY MIND” 

“Pops please… I can explain”

“I SHOULD BLOODY WELL HOPE YOU CAN!”

Peter once again entered into the explanation of how he got his powers, one which he had had to do an awful lot recently. Steve just stood there, his eyes and mouth wide open.

“How long Pete?” 

“Um… before the school thing” 

“All this time. You never told me. Why?” 

“um… uh… I didn’t think you would let me go out and stuff.” 

“You thought right!” Steve whispered as he pulled Peter into a bear hug, yanking him out from under the transport tunnel. “I’m so sorry… did I hurt you?” Hurt and concern filled his eyes. 

“Only my pride” Peter laughed into his shoulder. 

Steve glimpsed Tony fighting Wanda over Peter’s red and blue shoulder, and immediately tensed up. “I have to go Pete. I’m sorry.” He shouted over his shoulder as he raced towards the self-proclaimed hero. 

“TONY!” He yelled as he ran towards his husband, his shield raised high above his head. “YOU GOT THE KIDS INVOLVED. Are you being serious! They could get hurt!” The words started to get harder to come out as Cap slammed his shield into Tony again and again, each one blocked by Tony. 

“I…had…to” Tony stuttered as he continued to get beaten by Cap’s fists. “You wouldn’t listen.”

“So what? Pete is gonna have to sign those accords, give up his suit, which, is very obviously designed by you. What’s gonna happen to Nat?” Steve questioned angrily.   
“I don’t know okay! I don’t know what will happen!” Tony admitted. 

“Hey Cap, I’ve got eyes on the quinjet. Let’s go” Bucky’s voice could be heard over the comms. 

Shoving Tony off him, Steve ran towards the hangar. Tony instantly became distracted by Peter, who was filming everything. 

“Pete. What are you doing?” He stopped fighting and headed towards Peter. 

“Nothing, just a little film! You know, my first time in the Avengers!” 

“This doesn’t make you an Avenger kid.” Tony said, as he blasted into the sky. However, his ascent was cut short by Scott Lang, who, usually miniscle, had transformed into a giant. 

“Woah he’s big now” Peter muttered under his breath towards the camera, which was still filming. “Hold on.” 

~

Steve and Bucky ran toward the quinjet, Wanda trying her best to stop the rubble from hitting them. 

“You know I can’t let you do this.” Natasha said in her calm and collected voice. 

“Nat just listen. I don’t want to fight you. Neither of us do.” Steve pleaded. 

It felt as if only seconds had passed before Natasha moved again, firing her weapon in the direction of Steve and Bucky, who had slowly been advancing towards the aircraft. But the shot didn’t hit either of the super-soldiers, and instead hit the cat-like figure behind them. 

“Go.” Natasha almost whispered, still aiming her weapon at T’Challa. 

Steve kissed the top of her head protectively, and Bucky wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, but she barely moved, still focused on the Black Panther behind them.

“Just. Go. Make it right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The plan next is the last Civil war story, then spiderman homecoming, and then the dreaded INFINITY WAR! If you have any ideas please don't hesitate to comment them/like the story!


	16. Life is simple, until the CCTV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end fight scene from Civil war but with some unexpected spectators.

Tony’s face was unreadable as the CCTV footage flashed before his eyes. His parents. And Bucky. What was happening? What was Bucky doing? Suddenly it dawned on him.   
Bucky was killing his parents. 

“Did you know?” Tony muttered under his breath, the question clearly aimed at Captain America. 

“Yes.” Steve said, after a lengthy pause. 

Rage took over Tony’s senses, as he sung a punch towards his husband, repeatedly smashing his face with his iron suit fist. Bucky grabbed his shoulders and pulled him off Steve, landing a few punches on Tony’s face in the process. The fight was heavy, with blows being exchanged on both sides. Though it was two against one, Tony was still looking as if he would emerge victorious. But once Tony was distracted, Steve and Bucky tried to make their escape. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Tony whispered. “FRIDAY, rocket.” Tony ordered. 

“Sir, the targeting systems are faulty, it won’t work.” 

“Fine. I’ll eyeball it.” The iron mask retracted from Tony’s face, giving him a chance to glance down at the figure of his husband, or ex-husband now, several feet below him on the ground, shield still in hand. Firing at the roof of the bunker, Tony hit his mark and the roof came swinging down, trapping the three of them inside. Tony grabbed Bucky, dragging him down to the floor. 

“Tony you have to listen!” Steve said, dodging punches. “He was under Hydra’s control.”

“I don’t care” Tony said after a pause. “He killed my mom and hurt my kids.” 

The fight resumed between Steve and Tony, as Bucky was still lying on the floor, breathing but motionless. The fighting was raw and intense, all emotion and rage, and both Steve and Tony couldn’t believe how long they had been fighting for. However, it started to draw to a close with both Steve and Bucky down, with Tony hovering over them victorious.

“Why don’t you just give up!” Tony yelled. 

Steve stood up, brushing himself off. “I could go all day.” He replied, staring his husband directly in the eye. 

The fight continued, but Tony was weaker. He had lost the urge to fight. So when Bucky pulled him down, he stayed down, assuming that would be the end of it. But Steve raised his shield, aiming it at Tony’s exposed head. Instinctively Tony brought his arms up to block the blow, but Steve brought his shield down on Tony’s arc reactor, and a sudden jolt of pain hit Tony. All three of the men were silent for a moment, before their attention was drawn to the two small figures cowering in the corner, one letting out the muffled sound of a sob. Natasha had her arm around Peter, who was huddled into her side, not looking at the carnage in front of him. Natasha, however, was surveying the scene before her, her mouth open in a silent O. 

“Natasha.” Steve almost growled. “Come on. Let’s go.” When he received neither an answer nor movement from the 17 year old, he added “You chose your side. Pay the price.”  
Neither of the children had seen their parent’s like this before, bloody, sweaty, and in Tony’s case, dying, all because of each other. Natasha had never experienced such anger from Steve, and honestly, it scared her. He strode forward and grabbed her hand so tight she began to squirm with pain due to the sheer force he was applying on her wrist.

“Pops, what. No, I’m not leaving, no stop, Peter! Dad!” Natasha’s cries and the sound of her feet dragging slowly began to fade away as Steve and Bucky left the bunker, leaving only Peter and Tony. 

“Dad, what can I do? How can I help you?” Peter ran to his father’s side, glancing back at the tunnel Natasha had exited. 

Tony looked up at his son’s concerned face, and felt a pang of guilt when he noticed a bruise forming on the side of his head. 

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have got you involved in this…” Tony started, trailing off as he fell back onto the floor, eye looking straight up. 

“D…dad?” Peter asked timidly, worried that his father might actually be dead. 

“I’m okay kid. I’ll be okay.” Tony replied, ignoring the tears welling in the corner of his eyes every time he thought of Steve. 

~

“Peter?” A voice whispered in the darkness. 

“Whose there?” Peter said defensively, instinctively reaching towards his web shooters.

“Pete, it’s just me” Natasha’s familiar voice filled the darkness. Flicking on the light, she began to talk - “look, I don’t have long, it took me too much time just to find you!”

“Yeah, um, Dad said I should come live here with Aunt May in case Pops came back for me.” 

“Pete, I just said I don’t have a lot of time. We are going away. I don’t know where but we are. I need you to do something for me.” 

Peter nodded earnestly. 

“I need you to hide/destroy all of Dad’s emergency alcohol. He can’t go down the same spiral as before, he won’t get out of it this time. Okay you got that? Peter, I need you to look after him now. You have to be the big strong one now. Can you do that?"

Peter nodded again

"Pete, if I don't see you again... I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Civil War is done, next is homecoming and then... infinity war! As always, Like and Comment if you're enjoying the story.


	17. Life is simple, until he falls

Peter was still staying with his Aunt May, though it had been nearly a year and a half since the fight between his parents. Neither he nor Tony had heard anything from the other half of their family since Natasha’s rogue mission to instruct Peter. Over the months, Tony became more and more unreachable. He sunk further and further into his drink, and further and further away from Peter. 

“Sir, it appears that Mr Parker is drowning.” FRIDAY’s calm voice came through Tony’s phone. 

Tony immediately sprang into action, quickly deploying one of his suits to Peter’s location, hoping to God that it would get there fast enough. And it did. 

“And, and then he just picked me up like a monster and he swooped down and he took me up like a thousand feet and then he just dropped me… How did you find me? Did you put a tracker in my suit?” Peter cringed at that last question. Of course he did – half his family is MIA and the only one left in his life is Peter. Of course he would want to know where he was at all times. 

“I put everything in your suit, including these heaters” Tony had been waiting for a chance to fully show off his tech to his son, so at least this could showcase some of it. 

“Ah wow that’s better. 

“What were you thinking?” Tony finally let some of his worry show in his voice. 

“This guy is obviously the source of the weapons I gotta take him down…”

“Take him down now huh? There are people that deal with this kid.” The last thing he wanted was something to happen to Peter because he felt that he had to do the right thing and take down criminals. He was too much like Steve, Tony thought to himself. He couldn’t lose Peter too. 

“Anyway you didn’t have to come all the way out here Mr Stark, I had that I was fine.” Tony winced at the formal address. It had started after one particularly heated argument, where Peter had told Tony that he would rather stay at Aunt May’s, which resulted in a very drunken Tony ending up on the doorstep of May’s apartment demanding to see Peter, and when Peter did finally open the door, all he was met with was more shouting, and a bottle thrown at him, which luckily missed. He didn’t blame his dad though, he missed Natasha and Steve like crazy, as did Peter.

“Oh, I’m not actually here kid. Thank God this place has wifi or you would be toast.” Tony couldn’t tell Peter where he was. He couldn’t tell Peter where he had been. He had travelled all over the world, searching for his missing family, but he couldn’t tell Peter. He didn’t want to give him false hope. “Just forget about the flying vulture guy PLEASE”

“why…”

“Because I said so!” Came the loud reply. “Can’t you just be a friendly, neighbourhood spiderman?” That’s all Tony wanted. He wanted Peter safe. 

~

Natasha ran her hand through a nearby blade of grass, lying on the ground looking up at the sky. 

“God you’re so boring stop moping!” A heavily accented voice interrupted her thoughts. Shuri, the Wakandan Princess, stood above her, hands on hips. “Come on! I have something to show you!”

Shuri dragged Natasha towards the palace, passing both Steve and T’Challa on the way. 

“Nat, where you going?” Steve asked after her

“Ask her!” Natasha replied, pointing towards Shuri. 

“Go away brother!” Shuri shouted, entering her lab with Natasha and slamming the door shut behind her. 

Steve chuckled and turned back towards T’Challa. “I’m so glad they get along well. Now you were saying about Tony…”

~

“Previously on Peter screws the pooch” the familiar sarcastic voice could be heard saying. “I tell you to stay away from this but instead you hack a multimillion dollar suit so you can sneak around behind my back doing the one thing I told you not to do.” The anger and annoyance was clear, Tony didn’t even try to hide it. 

“Is everyone okay?” Peter asked, guilt dripping from his words. 

“No thanks to you.” Tony winced as his hard words, wishing he hadn’t said it as soon as they escaped his lips. 

“No thanks to me? Those weapons are out there and I tried to tell you about it but you didn’t listen.” Peter’s voice wavered, as if he was on the edge of tears. “None of this would have happened if you just listened to me!” Peter almost shouted those last two words in Tony’s face. He was frustrated and angry at himself, he couldn’t help it. “If you even cared you’d actually be here.”

The words cut deep into Tony’s brain. He hadn’t been there enough for it son, and he knew it. He was becoming like his father. He was so preoccupied with his own grief at loosing Cap and Nat that he had hardly stopped to think about Peter. He had taken Peter for granted, and the guilt hit him hard. “I did listen kid.” His tone softening a little. “Who do you think called the cops?” He asked as he stepped out of his suit. 

There he was. His Dad. Peter hadn’t seen him in around 6 months, and when he stepped out of his suit, he was unsure whether to hug him or hit him. He did neither, and instead just stood there, a surprised and annoyed look plastered across his face. 

“What is someone had died tonight? Different story. Because that’s on you.” Tony knew that an incident caused by his kid would set the government off on another accords deal, which would probably break up the few remaining avengers. He couldn’t lose Peter just because he had made a mistake. “And if you die, I think that’s on me.” The idea resonated in Tony’s mind. His son dying. Unthinkable. Impossible. He tried to push the thought as far as he could out of his brain, but it stuck there, unmoving. 

“yes Sir, I’m sorry I understand…”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it.” 

Peter understood his father’s rage, but not his tone. It was hushed but also so loud, the words themselves were quite but the impact was enormous. He stared up at his father’s disappointed face, guilt and sadness seeping into his bones. 

“I just wanted to be like you!” Peter said truthfully. Since he was a small boy and his father announced that he was Iron Man, he had always looked up to his Dad. One of his main reasons for becoming Spiderman and fighting crime was to impress his dad and make him proud. 

“And I wanted you to be better.” The harsh words rung in Peter’s ears. Tony immediately regretted saying them, god he sounded just like his father. Peter’s face nearly killed him, a mixture of hurt and regret, and Tony couldn’t hold his disappointed gaze for long. His heart broke when Peter looked away, no longer able to bare the cold, harsh glare from his father. “Okay it’s not working out I’m gonna need the suit back.”

“For how long?” Came Peter’s desperate reply. 

“Forever.”

“No, no, no, no, please, please!” Peter pleaded, staring up at his father’s face. “Please, you don’t understand I’m nothing without this suit dad.” Tony’s eyes widened at Peter’s address to him. He hadn’t called him dad since the avenger’s fight in Berlin. God it hurt to say how much he missed Peter calling him that. 

“If you’re nothing without that suit, you shouldn’t have it at all.” Tony felt no further explanation was necessary. “I’m taking you back to Aunt May’s.”

May was the closest thing Peter had to a mother. She was his surrogate, and had been a massive part of his life. All Peter wanted was one of her famous hugs right now, as he knew he wouldn’t be getting that from his father. 

~

“I’m proud of you Pete. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that before. I love you too much to lose you, you know that right?” Tony looked deep into his son’s eyes and placed one hand on his shoulder. “behind that door are about 50 reporters, so why don’t you put this on, and I’ll introduce the world to the newest avenger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soo this was a bit late but it's here now! Infinity war is next but it will be a while due to me wanting to rewatch the film before I write it but it's coming and you'd better get ready for it! As always Like and Comment if you enjoyed the chapter


	18. Life is simple, until the internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a stupid little chapter based off some memes I saw on instagram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL so I didn't know what to write but now I've watched infinity war so I can write the next few chapters! This was just to keep you updated and also sort out some fluff with Peter and Tony!

“Um, Pete?” 

“Yeah Mr. Stark?” Peter replied, looking up from his invention. 

“Do you want some help with that?” 

“Um, yeah. I’d really like that.” Peter moved over so that Tony could sit next to him on the already messy bench. Tony quickly looked over at the project that Peter was working on.   
“Pete. Are, are you making your own AI?” Tony asked, his voice catching slightly in his throat. 

“Yeah, I, I wanted to show you when I finished. I thought you would like to see it.” 

“Wow. That’s… that’s amazing Pete. You’re a genius. I was 20 when I first created JARVIS, Pete you’re only 15… Pete do you mind if we lose the Mr.Stark?”

“Call you dad again? Yeah I think I’d like that.” Tony pulled Peter into him for a quick but meaningful hug. 

“You’re gonna have to explain all of this to me, I have no idea what I’m doing!” Tony remarked. 

“Big mood right there.”

“What?”

“Huh?”

“What’s a big mood?” 

"It's just a big mood."

"Yeah but Pete what exactly is a big mood!"

“Ohhhhh yeah its kinda an internet thing. You need to be young to understand” Peter explained, laughing under his breath. 

“Right… okay. Here do you want some of this?” Tony handed Peter his can of coke, placing his hand on his sons shoulder. 

Peter knew this was his opportunity. He could finally show his dad up with his knowledge of the internet, including the memes Natasha had been sending him, which had been secretly conveying her location. Such a 20th century thing to do!

“This bitch empty. YEET!” Peter yelled, throwing the can across the room, hitting one of Tony’s robots in the process. 

“Peter. You’re officially banned from the internet.”


	19. Life is simple, until the snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinity war...

“Steve?” Bucky’s questioning voice could be heard from behind Steve. They had lost and Thanos had won. Steve turned slowly towards Bucky, fearing the worst and his fears suddenly became his reality. Bucky had what was left of his arm held up, parts of him slowly disintegrating until he collapsed on the floor and disappeared completely. Steve was frozen in disbelief. 

“Dad?” Natasha asked, and Steve instantly turned around, terrified that she too was going to disappear, but she stayed where she was, looking around at her friends and team mates disappearing into dust. She ran towards Wanda, who was hunched over Vision’s lifeless body. As Wanda looked up at Natasha, she too turned to dust, blowing towards Nat on the wind. 

Looking around him, Steve couldn’t believe the sight that met his eyes. He pulled Natasha closer to him, a feeble attempt at protecting her, as the remaining team gathered around Vision’s grey body. It was so strange seeing the colour so drained from him, almost more disturbing than the dust and blood. Both Natasha and Steve immediately thought of Tony and Peter. Did they survive? Where even where they? They had seen the news that Tony was missing, which was the reason for Steve to even come back in the first place, and their hearts had sunk when they saw the footage of him shooting off into the sky after the spaceship. Natasha grabbed her stomach, vomit threatening to make an appearance as she surveyed the spectacle in front of her. Her friends – dead. Her team – dead. Tears began to roll down her face, as silent sobs racked her body. Steve merely stood stock still, eyes glancing over the piles of dust which used to be his friends. 

~

“Dad? Dad I don’t feel so good…” 

Tony sprang into action. No. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t lose Peter too. No. He couldn’t comprehend a life without all three of his family. 

“You’re alright, you’re alright” Was all Tony was able to say, his hands grasping at the back of Peter’s head as his son’s body crashed into his. To Tony’s dismay and agony Peter’s hands had already started to turn to dust, and as he turned to lay him down on the floor he noticed more of Peter disappearing. 

“Save me, save me” Peter pleaded, his eyes on his father as he fell to the ground, caught only at the last second by Tony. “I don’t wanna go, please, please I don’t wanna go.” 

Tony’s face was a picture of heartbreak. Peter went still for a moment, and a small spark of hope ignited in Tony that maybe it’s stopped. That maybe Peter will be okay. 

“I’m sorry.” With that, Peter completely turned to dust, covering Tony’s hands. Tony held his hands to his mouth, trying to hold back the tears but failing. 

“Peter. I’m so sorry. I should… I should…. I should have said I loved you more.” Tony mumbled under his breath towards the ashes in his hands. “Oh God.” 

~

Tony sat in complete silence as the remains of the alien spaceship flew through space. Nebula sat opposite him, expressionless and emotionless as usual, except if Tony looked closely, her eyes were full of tears, almost waiting for the correct moment for the mechanics to allow them to spill onto her purple and blue cheeks. He had watched alien after person fade to dust on Titan, and the loss of all of them created a gaping hole in his belly, filling him with grief and sorrow, and, though it was unlike Tony to wear his emotions on his face, it was evidently obvious that the losses had taken their toll.

“We can get them back right. I know we can we have to get them back…” Tony started to say, but the words caught in his throat and choked him. “The kid… MY kid…he knew something was wrong. He was just a kid! He trusted me and I failed him… I couldn’t protect him.”

A heavy silence filled the aircraft, until her voice broke the quietness. 

“Where to?” She asked tentatively, a stark contrast to her usually rage filled voice. 

“Wakanda, that’s where Banner said he would go. I wonder if he is…” Tony’s voice trailed off, the sentence not needing finishing, as they both knew its ending.   
Wakanda was a mess. It was clear a great battle had happened there, as the broken trees and the great rocks which appeared to be spaceships still remained, though it was apparent that the actual fighting had finished long ago. When the wreck alien aircraft landed in a clearing in the woods, it took Tony at least an hour to muster up the courage to walk out of the spaceship. He couldn’t walk out and face the fact that maybe Steve and Nat didn’t survive either. Maybe none of the avengers did. But, nevertheless he stepped out, the sun blinding him. There was Natasha, staring at him with such love and pain, Tony couldn’t help himself but sweep her into a bear hug and bury his face in her hair. She had grown, both physically and mentally. She was 18 now, but in her broken state she just reminded him of the sweet baby he once cooed over, the child he soothed over a grazed knee, the hugs he gave when he finally returned from work trips, and Steve. She reminded him of Steve. 

“Is-is your dad here?” Tony asked quietly, almost hoping she didn’t hear it. He didn’t want to know the answer. 

“Yeah – yeah Pops is fine.” Natasha sighed into Tony, not once letting her arms drop from the hug. 

“He’s right here. Hey Stark.” Steve’s distinctive voice jolted Tony out of his teary daze. He finally let go of Natasha, but opted to keep a hand on her shoulder, fearful of the idea that if he let go, he would lose her again. Steve however, had other plans. In two swift movements he closed the gap between him and Tony, and gathered both Tony and Natasha into his arms, finally letting the tears fall from his eyes. What happened in the past with Tony needed to stay in the past. The only thing that mattered right now was each other’s pain. 

“On-on Titan.” Tony began, but the story got caught in his throat. “Peter was there with me. On Titan.” Steve and Natasha both lifted their heads, eyes boring into Tony’s tear-stained face. “He got beamed up with the ship, then tried to help by becoming a stowaway. He helped fight Thanos, but- but…” 

“Where is he now?” Steve could tell from Tony’s broken expression the answer, but he still needed to hear it. Tony held up a small container, but didn’t open it. 

“He’s in here. Wh-wha-what I could pick up anyway.” A fresh wave of tears soaked the cheeks of all three of them. 

“I never even got to see him.” Natasha mumbled under her breath. 

“I should have put my pride aside. I should have come back.” Steve declared between sobs. “Who else did you lose Tony?” Steve asked softly, not wanting to overstep. 

“The group I met – The Guardians of the Galaxy, and a man called Dr Strange” Tony replied croakily

“I know them.” A low strong voice replied. Tony turned and saw Thor sat beside him listening closely to his story. After a questioning eyebrow from Tony Thor continued “I met Dr Strange when I was at Earth with Loki, before Hela arrived. The Guardians are the ones who picked me up after Asgard was destroyed and Thanos had defeated my ship. Rocket was one of the guardians. It would probably be best if I broke the news.” With this he disappeared off towards the strange looking raccoon, who was clutching at a mound of dust crying and repeatedly saying the words “I am Groot”. Thor looked towards the sorry trio, trying to deny the tears forming in his own eyes, Peter would be sorely missed. 

Tony started again - “I was meant to keep him safe! He could sense that something was happening, and fell into my arms saying that he didn’t want to go. I told him he was going to be alright but I lied and now he is gone and his last words were I’m Sorry. He blamed it all on himself and felt like he had let me down but I had let him down” This endless stream of words erupting from Tony’s lips carried on for a good 10 minutes, matching the flow of tears down his cheeks. By the end of his recount of events, all the remaining Avengers had joined him and the tears flowed openly down their faces.

~

“What is this place?” Peter thought to himself as he looked around the vast orange plain. His head was reeling and his body was numb. “What happened?” He pondered aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm not a big boaster or anything but I can honestly say that this has been my best chapter yet. I actually cried so much while writing this it's unbelievable! I hope you enjoyed the chapter but I don't really think it's possible to enjoy it cus it's so sad...


	20. Life isn't simple without them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so this story is nearly done! I hope you've all enjoyed it and of course I am open to new ideas for new stories.

Peter looked around at the orange land which stretched as far as he could see. His body was numb but he could still feel the same tingling sensation from when he began to disappear, and he looked down at his body, fearful that it would happen again. But, he remained where he was. 

“Pete? No-no – god no not you too.” Bucky said, emerging from who knows where and placing a kind hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, and as they spilled over his cheeks he turned towards Bucky, hugging him tightly. The action only reminded him of the last interaction he had before he woke up here, one moment being in his father’s arms, the next, numbness. 

“Bucky? Is that… no… it can’t be” Wanda’s voice appeared behind Bucky. She quickly joined the hug, whispering reassuring words in Peter’s ears, but Peter couldn’t focus on her words. His breath caught in his throat, and suddenly he couldn’t breathe anymore. The words around him became distorted and he couldn’t focus on anyone’s face, his vision had become blurred. He tried to speak, but no sound came out, and it felt like a giant hand was pushing down on his chest, making it tighter and tighter, until it would explode. Black spots danced around his eyes but the tears continued to roll down his cheeks, fat, wet and hot. 

“Breathe Pete, It’s gonna be okay. We’re here…” Peter could hear Bucky talking to him, but the words just sounded like white noise. 

“He’s having a panic attack.” Someone confidently said. Peter opened his eyes for a second, and saw T’Challa, Drax, Mantis, a tree, a green lady, Quill, Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Vision and the man who had spoken all crouched or stood near him. It was Dr Strange who had spoken, and who was sitting directly opposite Peter. 

“Peter, we need to just breathe for us. Can you do that? In for 4 and out for 4.” 

Peter desperately tried to follow his instructions, anything to take this feeling away. He couldn’t stand it. Eventually, he calmed himself down enough to actually manage a conversation with those around him who he didn’t know, and enough to start to comprehend what had happened to them all. 

“Ah. Here you all are.” The familiar low, husky voice said. It didn’t need saying, they all knew who it was. “Now. I have something special lined up for those who fought against me. I think you’ll love it.” The purple Titan emerged from a cloud of fog, and gestured towards each of the avengers. 11 doors appeared, each with a name etched above it. 

“You forgot me.” The green lady, whose name was Gamora which Peter found out, said, staring Thanos directly in the eye. 

“Little one… you didn’t deserve one.” It was strange to hear such soft and caring words coming out of such an evil mouth, and in Peter’s confusion, he found himself back at the Stark compound, in his old bedroom directly across from Natasha. 

“NAT! NAT I’M HERE! I’M RIGHT HERE!” Peter screamed, but Natasha didn’t even register the sound. 

“Ahaha. You think I would let you see her? Now why would I do that? No, I want to make you suffer, as your interference made me suffer.”

~

Peter sat crying, hunched over himself. 

“Pete, what did he show you?” Bucky said. 

“he, um, he” Peter could hardly get the words out. “He made Natasha… he made her kill Dad and Pops. I saw it over, and over and over again. I couldn’t stop it.” Peter began to cry all over again. 

“It’s okay kid. It’s over.” Bucky said in his ear. 

~

“Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Peter, Happy birthday to you.” Nat and Steve sang as they blew out the candles on the cake. 

“If you were here with us today Pete, you would be 16. You would be becoming a man!” Nat chuckled as a slow tear rolled along her face. “Happy birthday kid.” 

“We hope you’re okay wherever you are.” Steve added. “Nat, where is Tony?”

“I haven’t seen him since this morning Pops, sorry.” 

“FRIDAY, can I get a location on Tony?”

“Sure thing boss. He’s on the corner of 27th avenue.” 

“I’ll go Pops, don’t worry.”

Natasha found Tony doubled over leaning on a dustbin, the smell of alcohol thick around him. 

“You have to come home now.” She said, starting to pull him up by his shoulders, struggling to lift the dead weight. 

“I-i-i-i-couuuuuuuuuulld have savvvved him.” Tony mumbled, words slurred and hard to distinguish. 

“Yeah you keep saying. Come on. Let’s go.”

“Buttttt, I miss himmmm.” 

“We all do okay! Don’t think this is any harder on you than it is on us. Yeah you had to see him die, but I didn’t see him for 2 years. THINK ABOUT THAT FOR A MOMENT.” Natasha’s calmness quickly turned to rage as she screamed in the man’s face, almost recoiling away from the stench of whisky. “Stop thinking about how you could have saved him, and instead focus on how you will save him.”

With that, Tony almost sobered up. Nat was right. He could bring Peter and the others back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I might only add another chapter instead of another 2 because I feel like this story needs to draw to a close. I'm starting to work on a few new stories but they will most likely only be a couple of chapters long because school starts again very soon and I've got to work to get good A levels :)


	21. Life is simple because they are back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooopp last chapter! As you can tell I didn't really put much effort into this chapter but I felt that it didn't really need a lot of writing because the emotions are very clear and I hope you all have imaginations! Anyway - enjoy!

“Okay… my god I hope this works” Tony muttered to Shuri under his breath. 

“Don’t worry Mr. Stark. It will.” She assured him, pressing an ungodly amount of buttons causing the machine in front of them to light up like a Christmas tree. The machine whirred and strained, but it was working. 

“Steve!” Sam’s deep voice sounded almost comical due to the amount of happiness in it. 

“Sam! I’ve missed ya buddy.” Steve replied, wrapping an arm around him and holding on for what would normally be seen as too long. Bucky appeared soon after, and after receiving hugs from Natasha and Steve, looked towards Sam. 

“Are you serious? He beat me back! You’re never gonna let me forget this are you?” Sam nodded, a smile tugging at his lips as Bucky cringed.

Slowly, more and more of the fallen heros began to return, and each one was greeted with hugs, smiles and tears but one face was missing. After about 10 minutes, all but one hero had returned.

“Has Pete come through yet? Natasha asked, hope gleaming in her eyes. 

“Yeah… I think so… hey everyone.” Peter’s voice caused the whole room to turn towards him. After a stunned moment of silence, the whole room descended on him, smothering him with hugs and kisses. 

They were all reunited again, and none of them could be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who stuck out this story! I'm very proud of some of it, but some of it I don't really like, but hey it's a whole story at least! I hope you've enjoyed it and I'm starting to work on a few new stories so if you want you can go check them out!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'm going to try and update as soon as possible - hopefully tomorrow if I get all my school work done in time! Sorry if this chapter sucked but its currently 23:54 and it's still about 30 degrees here so my brain has melted! Please like and comment if you liked the start of the story, more to come soon!


End file.
